


Лесные сны

by Wayward_jr



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Майерс ‒ покоритель деревьев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лесные сны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tree Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303240) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Бета: Rhaina  
> Переведено для fandom Xenophilia 2014

Лесной бог не сводил глаз с Майерса. 

«Черт, плохо дело», ‒ подумал Хеллбой. Однако происходящее казалось скорее странным, чем опасным. Обычно при виде всех остальных (и всего остального тоже) существо вопило и бросалось в атаку.

‒ Эм-м, ‒ протянул Майерс.

Хеллбой увидел, как то ли ветка, то ли еще что обвилось вокруг руки Майерса ‒ не нападая открыто и в то же время не особенно таясь. 

Хотя... 

‒ Эй, деревяшка, вали отсюда, он мой!

Вот так Хеллбой заработал себе полную задницу заноз, а у Майерса появился новый питомец.

***

  
Нуада на поверку оказался полным психом ‒ впрочем, чего еще ожидать, если вся жизнь ушла на разработку планов по уничтожению человеческой расы?   
  
А еще он хотел назад свое дерево, вот уж где непруха так непруха. Потому что Хеллбой мог не соглашаться с Майерсом в желании оставить тупую деревяшку у себя, но готов был биться насмерть за его решение. И точка.   
  
‒ Ты даже представить не можешь, что ему нужно! ‒ выпалил Нуада после плодотворного обмена оскорблениями.   
  
‒ Ежедневный полив? И я буду удобрять его. Компостом.  
  
Нуада сердито посмотрел на Джона.   
  
‒ Мне необходимо обдумать это решение.  
  
Н‒да, судя по всему, уход за деревьями попадал в категорию Очень Важных Вопросов. Кто бы мог подумать?  
  


***

  
‒ Ни за что! ‒ возмутился Хеллбой.  
  
‒ Если ты скажешь, что только через твой труп, это всегда можно организовать, ‒ заметил Нуада, самодовольный мерзавец.  
  
‒ А за базар ответишь?  
  
Тут, конечно же, появились спецагенты. Расшаркались перед мистером Нуадой ‒ ну какой он им мистер?  
  
Вот Хеллбоя никто и никогда не называл «мистер Хеллбой» (другой вопрос, что он бы их всех застебал вусмерть, но дело не в этом).  
  


***

  
‒ Слушай, Майерс, приятель. От этого чувака добра не жди.  
  
Майерс покраснел. Плохо дело. Да и с чего бы, учитывая тему разговора? Впрочем...  
  
‒ Это что, засос?!


End file.
